Where are you going, Miss Clause?
by ikki9117akaRose
Summary: Mistletoe is an easy way to get that one kiss. unless your love loves someone else and is using mistletoe to get that one kiss, thats not from you.


Avoiding the 'Christmas cheer' is easier said than done. Its damn near impossible. Everybody wants a kiss. Normally I'm fine, cause at least I get some sugar-but after realizing my feelings for a fellow doctor, I don't want to watch as he's kissed day in and day out all through the 'merry time'.

"BAMBI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Quickly spinning on my heel I walk on over to 'the hang out counter' to where Carla is standing next to an upset Eliot.

Carla hands Eliot her chart before talking "Bambi just cause Eliot broke up with you doesn't mean you should be able to get out of mistletoe kisses! Its tradition!" I open my mouth to speak when Turk jumps out from behind the counter holding mistletoe above his and Carla's head. He wore red tights and dark green shirt while adorning a green elf hat with a bell.

"Baby, kiss for your baby?" "Of course, Baby" before giving him a peck on his puckered lips. Then leaning back and asking "Who paid you to wear an elf outfit carrying around mistletoe?"

"Kelso paid me to wear an elf outfit and Dr Cox paid me to play the mistletoe elf" I had been about to sneak away so I wouldn't hafta be kissing Eliot when I heard that, so I stopped moving. Carla gave Turk a quizzical look while Eliot snuck behind Turk to try and grab the mistletoe.

"Cox wants me to bring a mistletoe over his loves' head so he can kiss em" I knew Dr Cox loved someone, everyone has been waiting for him to confess for _months_. I just didn't know heartbreak hurt this _much_.

"well good for him" "I know baby I need to make sure I'm on time." with tears brimming in my eyes I turned to leave, not wanting to see Dr Cox hook up with his beloved. Cause anyone who refused _him_ must be insane. I looked over to see Turk jump over the counter effectively stopping Eliot from grabbing the branch. "DAMNIT TURK!"

Before I knew it I had five surgeons in my way, stopping my escape. 'Where did they come from?'. all dressed like elves. They all were pointing upward, so I looked. Turk's branch of mistletoe was over my head. I looked over at turk who looked more like a demonic elf with that grin than a cheery smiling santa helper.

"Now, where do you think you are going Miss Claus?" I looked over to see the man who had spoken. Only to come nose to nose with the devil himself. A thief of hearts, as I would soon be screaming(not like he really _knew_ that).

"Mistletoe, princess" my eyes widened before Dr Cox took my lips. Before I could even have a word out his tounge had entered my mouth. When I tried to pull away, Turk pushed me forward so Cox could hold onto me better 'since when is he so _strong_? When did he put his arms around me?'. I heard a few high fives go around, bells ringing and Eliot being carried off by the janitor. And Todd yelling at him not to touch anybody, but _him_. Before everybody seemed to disappear. Dr Cox let go of him. I couldn't even speak before Dr Cox spoke.

"I must be on santas naughty list, im gonna be popping his innocent daughters cherry tonight." he a very _naughty_ grin on too.

"I-I'm not a v-virgin! I'd know if I was!" I sputtered

He narrowed his eyes at me " I swear to god newbie, if you've _already_ lost your man-cherry to anyone I _will_ kill them." I swallowed, that look had always been dangerous in the past, why wouldn't it be _now_?

"Never been touched by a male, Dr Cox. Never had a reas-"

He smirked "If you ever call me _doctor_ in bed without a _skimpy_ nurses outfit on, I _will_ tie you to _our_ bed for a month using _your_ sick days"

"OUR? WHA-"

"Yes _our_. Now if you will excuse me I have to try and get my sweetheart pregnant"

"Your-?"

"Its impossible to get a male pregnant Dr Cox" Turk piped in.

"Well I'll just have to _prove_ that _wrong_, no matter how _many_ times it takes" I didn't even _agree_ to anything and yet I knew it'd be a _long_ night.

I've noticed I've been in an 'was' and _'italics' _phase-anybody else noticed that? I usually have a problem with 'staying in the same tense', but I just have a problem with not 'staying in past tense' right now.

Will everyone check out my other stories? I don't think anybodies read much of my other ones. I know they are short and most of them are not complete but they _are_ good.

~ikki~


End file.
